


A Story of Another Mary

by InsaneHam



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV), Young Sheldon (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Family, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: What if Mary Cooper hadn’t lost her child? How would that have affected the story?





	1. Chapter 1

"So, as some of you may know, we're having a baby."

"You ain't fooling no one Mary," Meemaw chuckled, clacking her needles together. "Everyone here knows you're pregnant."

"Half the town," Dad mumbled.

"A girl in my class knows too," Missy added. Mom waggled a finger at all of them.

"Cut it out. Now, as I was saying-"

"How would she know?" Georgie interrupted.

"It's Bobbi Sparks."

"Ohhh. Isn't her mother-"

"SHUT IT!"

Silence descended over the room while Mom took a calming breath.

"Many changes will happen here within these next few weeks." Changes? I didn't like changes. "There are many difficulties that come with having a child."

"Including mood swings," Georgie muttered. Mom gave him a glare, but the words that came next were much worse.

"As such, Georgie will be teaching you how to care for a child."

A large ring of protests rang out from all the children in the room, but Mom shot them all down. 

"We need to make sure your baby sibling is going to feel welcome in this home. So we all need to be prepared for his or her arrival. Meemaw?"

"Way ahead of you." Meemaw held up a sheet of tightly knit yarn.

"Why can't it prepare instead?" Sheldon demanded. "Since it is the one that is intruding upon our house."

"It's a baby, genius," Georgie said derisively.

"Perfect. Then it will have a higher IQ than you. Much more tolerable."

Missy pressed her face into the table. "Please, please, please make the next child a girl."

"Don't be stupid Missy, praying don't do anything."

"Georgie!" Mom exclaimed indignantly.

"It's true tho'. Never worked for me."

"That's because you only prayed for girls!"

"Like who?"

"Like that one... Victoria?"

"Veronica!"

"And Jessie, Jane, April, June, Moon, Britney, Selena and many others. Need I go on?"

"Well... yeah. But then what else am I supposed to pray for?"

"Maybe you should pray for a bigger brain," Meemaw cackled.

"My head's plenty big!"

"Sheldon." Dad knelt down to be on eye level with me. "The point is a baby can't do anything on it's own. It's a helpless little creature, an' we need to protect it."

"Can it talk?"

Dad shook his head. "No."

"Can it calculate simple mathematical equations?"

Dad shook his head again. "No."

"Then why are we getting one?"

"We're hoping it'll grow up into a child like you."

I frowned. I understood the system behind it, yes, but actually considering it...

"It'll be like having another sibling," Mom assured. I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea. I have a level of tolerance that cannot exceed a certain limit."

"Hmm... how 'bout this then. It'll be like having your own personal playmate." Looking at Mom, I failed to notice the look Meemaw shot mom over my shoulder. "Yes. Someone who'll always listen to whatever you say."

Had put a little more thought into it, I would've realized that was a lie. When had I ever listened to Georgie?

"Even Quantum Physics and Geology?"

"Yep."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Sheldon?" Mom asked.

"When will the baby be born?"

Mom chuckled nervously and glanced at Dad. Missy gasped.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Missy, be quiet."

"No, no, I wanna hear what she gotta say."

Meemaw sighed. "You got 28 weeks till it's due."

"WHAT?" Dad looked like he was having a mental breakdown.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't know how you'd react."

"You think keeping this from me for-for-"

"5 months," I piped in helpfully.

"5 MONTHS WAS GONNA MAKE IT ANY BETTER?!"

Meemaw ushered us out of the room. "Go play."

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD'VE NOTICED SOONER!"

"Outside."

* * *

Meemaw watched from lawn chairs as Sheldon's newest creation-a remote controlled miniature fire breathing dragon- chased Georgie across the yard.

"I hope we get a girl," Missy sighed, taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Me too."


	2. Prologue

Grumbling under her breath, Missy stomped down the hallway to her parents room. She was just about to knock when she heard loud voices coming from the other side. It sounded like shouting. Curiously, she pressed her ear against the door. 

A wide smile stretched across her face. Not at all sleepy anymore, she quietly ran back to her room and slammed the door shut. Sheldon looked up from his book.

“I told you mom would take my side. You should’ve understood my reasoning.”

“This is way bigger.” Missy hopped onto her bed. She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. “You want to hear it?”

“Unless it has something to do with jet engine propulsion, no. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the thermodynamics of the rocket.”

Missy shrugged and lay down. “You’re right. I guess I shouldn’t tell you about the new package.”

Sheldon set down his book.

“You’ve succeeded in getting my attention. Now, what did you mean by new package?”

“Never mind. It probably isn’t as interesting as rockets.”

Sheldon crumbled, as she knew he would. “Missy, please, please tell me. The curiosity is eating me up.”

“Well...” Missy rolled to face him. “If you give me exclusive TV privileges for the next month I might consider it.”

“Next month?!” Sheldon yelped, loudly enough that mom might hear. Missy shushed him.

“A week.”

“Two and a half.”

“What’re you two bein’ so loud fer?” Georgie yawned, opening the door. Missy waited until he shut the door before she continued.

“Perfect timing. I just wanted to tell both of you that mom is pregnant.”

“What?!”

It was a good thing Georgie had shut the door, else mom might’ve heard. She always had a sixth sense for misbehaviour.

“How d’you know?” Georgie hissed. 

“They were arguing about it,” Missy replied innocently. Sheldon was opening and closing his mouth, looking very much like a gaping fish.

“And I suppose ya just happened ta overhear.”

“Yup.”

“Will it be a male or female?” Sheldon blurted out. Georgie gave him a strange look but Missy said,

“Dunno. They didn’t say.”

“I sure hope it’s a boy. One tha’ I could play football with,” Georgie said enthusiastically. “‘Course the last time I wished for that, I got...”

Georgie looked pointedly at Sheldon, who squawked in protest.

“Well, I want it to be a girl,” Missy declared. “We already have enough stupid boys in this family.”

“You can’t count!” Sheldon protested. 

Missy rolled her eyes. “You’re such an idiot, Sheldon.”

“Am not!” Sheldon exclaimed. “I can recite the entire period table backwards, forwards, and upside down!”

“Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“I will prove it!”

“Quiet down, will you?” Georgie snapped. “If mom catches wind o’ this, we’ll all be in trouble.”

“Catch wind of what?” An icy voice from behind them asked. Slowly, they turned around to see the frigid fury on mom’s face. She smiled. 

“Would y’all like to tell me what you were discussin’?”


End file.
